chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Snap's Chalk-Tastic Birthday Surprise!/Transcript
In Plainville, Rudy Tabootie is drawing a picture of Snap, in his house. In the picture Snap is holding five color balloons celebrating his birthday. Snap's Voice: Hey Rudy, aren't you getting ready for my birthday? Then, Rudy's mother comes in and tells him the news. Mrs. Tabootie: Rudy! Rudy: Yes, mom? Mrs. Tabootie: I just heard that your cousin Sophie is staying with her mom, that's your aunt, for summer vacation! Rudy: That's great! I bet I have everything for her. My friend Penny Sanchez has created a new storybook for her. I bet her story is sensational for her. *hears doorbell* Coming! *walks down the stairs, and his mom looks confused about what's going on. Once Rudy has done climbing down the stairs, he opens the door, revealing that it was Penny, along with Sophie and her mother* Sophie's here, already? *to Penny* Hey, Penny! Penny: Hello, Rudy. Wanna check out this storybook I've created? I'm a bit of an artist as you, but not that much. A cinch of it. Rudy: Oh I see but, how did they get fast? Tillie: It was a long story, but it's good to see you again Rudy! *she hugs him tight like a bear, making him uncomfortable* Rudy: *out of breath* I can't breathe! Tillie: Oops, I didn't mean to do that! Sorry! I know you missed Sophie, so say hi to her! Rudy: Hey Soph, did you miss me? Then, Sophie began to talk in a whole sentence miraculously. Sophie: Nice too meet you, Wudy ~da. I missed you, vewy much ~da. Rudy: Wait, did she just spoke to me? Tillie: I sent her to preschool, look how she's growing! Sophie: Who's that ~da? *points to Penny* Who is she ~da? Rudy: Her? *chuckles* That's Penny, my friend. Sophie: Fwend ~da. Rudy: Listen Soph, why don't we go join her for a story? Penny: Yeah, I got my book ready. It's about a giraffe who protects the school playground from the rhino bully by standing up to him. Rudy: I bet this could teach her about bullying, right? Tillie: Sure! I could join in! Let the vacation begin! Meanwhile in Chalkzone, Snap is having a birthday party, but he misses Rudy and Penny coming into his world. He can already see his friends that he invited parting in his house. Snap: Rudy, Penny, wherever you are, you better go to Chalkzone! Blocky: Snap, are you sad that Rudy missed you badly? Snap: Yes Blocky, I've sure have missed him. I always saw him at school when he wanted to go through the chalkboard. I know how they no longer use chalkboards anymore. *cries* What a shame, a shame that they use whiteboards now! *cries longer* Blocky: There there, it happens a lot this year. Mr. Wilter doesn't have the money anyway to buy one. Granny in The Bathtub: I heard that, you green piece of paper! Blocky: Sorry Granny! Back to Earth... Rudy: I bet Sophie is getting ready to play with my piece of chalk on the chalkboard. Sophie: Da! Da! Draw ~da! Rudy: *deadpan look, to Penny* That's the only word she spoke clearly. Penny: While I tidy up the room for a while, I'll tell them that the story isn't going to be read by me. Let your aunt read it, please? Rudy: *blushes, due to he has a crush on her* Okay. *gives Sophie a piece of chalk* Sophie: Chalk ~da! Draw ~da! *as she draws* Do, do, do, do, do, do, Dah! Penny: *sees Sophie drawing a bird in a childlike style* I can't believe it! She can draw a bird! She's a genius, like me! An intellectual artistic girl. *Rudy dazes her as she talks* Rudy: *to Sophie* You know what? I love it when she talks like that. Sophie: You like her ~da? Rudy: Yeah, don't tell anyone else, okay? Sophie: Da! *continues drawing but she has a twinkle on her eye, revealing that she is remembering something* I went inside your chalkboawd ~da. Rudy: What? Penny: Remember when she took your magic chalk, and drew a circle on it and went into Chalkzone! Sophie: Chalkzone, ~da? Oh, dat ~da! I can draw better when I dink ~da! Rudy: I remember! Now, predict what's going on. Sophie: *thinks for about 4 seconds* Your blue friend is having a party in his house ~da! *draws a portal for them to go* Here you go ~da! Rudy, Penny: Thanks! *they both go into the portal, and Sophie erases it* Blocky: Huh? *sees Rudy and Penny from the portal* There they are! Snap: Rudy! Penny! It's good to see you again! Penny, I already know that your father passed away, respect, respect! Penny: I know that Snap. At least Rudy didn't forget your birthday, or else he would know that. Rudy: What's that bird flying up there? He points to a yellow bird with light green sneakers. He sees Rudy and hugs him. Bird: Rudy! I missed you so much! Rudy: Feather, I missed you too! Feather: It's been a while since we met. We had fun together! Remember that time we met each other as we gave birth to Snappy? Snap: I heard that.... Snappy: Ba-boo. Snap: What's that, Snappy? You remembered that? Snappy: Ba-boo! Snap: I knew you were smart! *hugs her* You are my sweetie pie! Penny: Aww! How sweet of you to have a baby sister! I heard that *whispers to Snap's ear, even though he doesn't have ears, but he can hear* Snap: Ugh! Gross! That's how human ladies produce babies? Penny: Unfortunately, yes. I kinda like it though. Snap: Sheesh! Earth can be disgusting sometimes. *feels the wind blowing to his cape* Whoa! It really is windy out there! *he sees some five gold balloons that are escaping through the window by the wind* My balloons! My lucky balloons! They flown away! Rudy, you gotta get my balloons back in time for the birthday cake! Feather: You better gotta do it fast, or no birthday for my pal Snap. Please! Rudy: I've got good old White Lightning by my side. How can I lose? Feather: I was a newbie in Chalkzone once, but know I know much about it so, maybe Skrawl might get your chalk for evil? Snap: That's the red chalk, bird buddy! Feather: Didn't realize that! Rudy: Anyway, we need to split up. Snap, stay here with Feather to entertain you. I'll find the balloons with Penny. Snap: Okay! Chao for now, bucko! Penny and Rudy are looking for the five golden balloons in different locations in Chalkzone. Rudy has drawn a map to show where the five balloons went to. Penny is seen carrying a blue knapsack, carrying useful tools that Rudy drew in case of something dangerous or scary happens to them. Rudy: Okay, we already know that Snap's balloons have flown away, right? Penny: Yes, I know those balloons are in the five locations in Chalkzone. The first one is at the Candy Cane Forest, the second is at the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle, the three remaining balloons are at he Hahamas, one at the palm trees, one at the middle at the ocean, tied to a picnic basket, and one at the Smooch's nest, mistaking for an egg. I hope Skrawl doesn't show up, or we're in deep peril. Rudy: Yeah, it won't happen, I hope. Now to the Candy Cane Forest! As Penny and Rudy go into the Candy Cane Forest, there's a camera capturing the two human friends, revealing that it was the evil chalk being, Skrawl, who looks like a jellybean creature, with simple arms, and only one leg. He is watching them go into the Candy Cane Forest through his crystal ball. Suddenly, he gets mad, and throws his table. Skrawl: I can't stand that Rudy Tabootie! CB, why is it happening to me!? His main sidekick is Commander Bunny, or CB for short, which is a pink rabbit Zoner which was scolded by his father, ran away from his home and met Skrawl and taught how to be a bad guy's assistant. CB: Well, I think he is winning while you are losing boss. Skrawl: Well, I hate losing! I wish I could win! *Suddenly, he has an idea* Wait, I got it! Those balloons, I'll pop them with an invention! CB: Uh, why don't you just use a thumbtack, it's much simpler. Skrawl: Okay, you win rabbit. Let's use the thumbtack. *as he holds the crystal ball* Rudy Tabootie, I will find you, and I will stop you from getting those balloons for that lame superhero Snap and his birthday party! *laughs maniacally* CB: I'll call the Beanie Boys. *uses Walkie-Talkie* Alright, Beanie Boys! I'm your new boss now! Go find Rudy and that genius girl, and tell us that they're coming. Nothing useless like you did last time! Now, go! This is spying for crying out loud! *sees the Beanie Boys fly to the Candy Cane Forest to spy on them* Here they go! First time on the job calling the Beanie Boys! Skrawl: Hey! Summoning the Beanie Boys is my thing! CB: Sorry boss. As Skrawl is still trying to find Rudy and Penny, our two human heroes are still looking for the first gold balloon that is on the Candy Cane Forest. Turns out Penny finally has founded her wish along with Rudy's wish. Penny: You know what Rudy? I was wondering to have a wish, which is I wanna be a scientist when I'm old enough to get a job. *notices a pencil with wings flying in the sky* Fascinating! A flying pencil in Chalkzone! Wait, I just remembered something, we mustn't get distracted on other things we see or think of. We must focus, focus, focus on our assignment. Okay. *looks at the map she is holding* Just a few more meters, approximately 2 miles around that landmark. But since we are in Chalkzone, it was a joke. We're actually in the Candy Cane Forest! *sees that the golden balloon is tied up to one of the candy canes* Rudy, look! One of Snap's balloons! *jumps to grab the balloon, but it is to high to grab it* Sadly, I'm not tall enough to grab that balloon. If Snap was here, he would say, "Rudy, you gotta draw something!", think of something useful to help me grab the balloon! Rudy: Okay, Penny! *draws a ladder for Penny to climb on* Here you go, a ladder. Penny: Thanks Rudy, this will come in handy. *climbs up to the candy cane and grabs the balloon string* I got it! *suddenly, she accidentally snapped on the fragment of the candy cane, and falls. Before she could fall, Rudy drew a nice soft pillow for her to land on. Once she fell onto it, she bounced and laughed* Gee, this is fun Rudy, I've never felt so happy before! I wish I could bounce forever, but we got to get going! Rudy: Penny, look out! *points to a giant bird reaching it's claws at her. However, Penny ducked before she was caught* Penny: Whew! That was close, too close. I almost got devoured by a gigantic bird. Rudy: Wow, nice vocabulary right there! Penny: Don't mention it. Now, let's find the rest of the balloons! Rudy: Okay! Meanwhile at Snap's house.... Snap: Feather, I need something to cheer me up. I don't feel like myself. Feather: Don't worry, I know something to cheer you up. How about "The Happiest Song In The World"? It's a song that makes you feel happy. *plays song in the boombox* Yeah! Happy, happy, happy! Feeling happy! *waves his tail* Woo-hoo! Party! Snap: *turns the boombox off* Well, cute song, but I need something more funny. Feather: "It is To Laugh"? Man, this song has so many "Ha, ha, has", so many! Snap: Yeah, to tell the truth, I don't feel like myself. Why? Because, I feel like I'm all alone, in a Chalk-cano. Which is a volcano made of chalk. I feel like I'm gonna stay in here, burning like eggs and bacon, until I pop! Without them, I will never get to see them again in the future, they will go to Chalkzone less and less, and eventually not at all. *cries* I don't wanna get isolated, never, ever! Feather: *hugs Snap* Aww! I know it's sad, but at least we got Barney. He said to look after everything in Chalkzone. Plus, I'm gonna be his assistant, then eventually, working for King Mumbo Jumbo! The old king himself. Ha ha! Why don't we play, "Pin the Tail on the Chalkicorn"? Snap: Sounds fair to me! Back in Skrawl's lair.... Skrawl: What!? He's getting after the other four balloons? It's no way that could be possible! I'm so mad right now! I need more support! Get me the balloon stealer, YOU! CB: Me? What? I need to steal balloons? No way! I'm not gonna steal balloons from them! Skrawl: I gave you an order and what do you do? CB: Uh.... Skrawl: That's right! Obey it! Do it now! CB: Okay! Back to Rudy and Penny... Penny: I'm sure that this is the right way, Rudy. I mean, scientifically, Snap needs the balloons, remember? The oxygen inside them must've been lifting them up into the Chalkzone atmosphere! Rudy? *sees Rudy, staring her dreamily* Are you even listening to me? Rudy: *goes back to normal* I'm okay! Penny: *notices a Wiggie behind her* I'm afraid we're going past Wiggie Island, but why is there a Wiggie there? I don't want my hair to become Wiggie lunch! Rudy, help me! Once Rudy saws that coming, he draws a net to capture the Wiggie and throws it back to the island where it came from. At the same time, he drew a helmet for Penny like in the episode, The Wiggies. He took several rapid breaths, then eventually, he breath slow and calmly. Then, he looks at Penny. Rudy: Are you alright? Penny: I am just fine. Make sure that when I'm surprised by a scary organism in Chalkzone, just draw something. Oh! Remember, don't get distracted. Be dependable, Rudy. This is your responsibility for Snap. He needs your help, since when you're 8. Confession: You know, I think you're cute back then. *giggles* Between you and me, and Snap, I always wanted to have a magic chalk as you. Rudy: Why? Penny: Because, you're my friend. If I had a magic chalk, I could be stronger, and even though I'm not really an artist as you, and that's okay. Believe me, you are a real Chalkzone hero. *she notices the second balloon is flying to the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle* Oh! The balloon is going to the Mumbo Jumbo Jungle! Let's go, Rudy! *holds Rudy's hand* Rudy: Hey! *as he dashes by his hand holded by Penny* Wait! You're pulling me, so why are you doing this to me? I mean, we need to complete a mission, right? Penny: Yes. *they walk faster as the jungle gets farther and farther, until they saw the many creatures in the jungle* Interesting! So many Chalkzone creatures in the wildlife! There's that bubblegum spider that you told me when you showed me your comic book. The flashbacks are coming back in my head! Absorbing like a sponge! You should know this! Rudy: Wait, I remember know. *sees the bubblegum spider from the comic book he made in Rudy's Story. The spider was about to attack its' enemy once it notices it* I think we better RUN!!! The chase started as Rudy and his genius friend try to run away from the spider. They went in different directions, even on the trees leaves! It was, until Rudy had an idea, a brilliant idea. He drew a glue bottle and jumped on it to make the spider get stuck. It actually worked, and they headed to the balloon, which is on a rock. Penny: Rudy, I think we just found the second balloon! Besides, I'm tied the balloon to my backpack so I won't forget. It's also great for flying. *chuckles* I'm so smart, classic me. Anyway, I'll tie on to it right now. Once she tied the balloon to her knapsack, she gained flight by the balloons. She realized that she enjoyed flying like a butterfly in the chalk blue sky. She danced in the air in different directions, in different styles. She even did ballet! Once she landed on the ground, Rudy claps for her. Rudy: Wow! That was a wonderful act! You were like a beautiful fairy, dancing in the stars! Penny: *giggles and blushes* Thanks, Rudy. *her blush fades* Anyway, why don't we find the final balloons? It's possibly because in the Hahamas is has high temperature, not to mention that it has a land breeze in the daytime and a sea breeze in the night time. This made Rudy gaze her in love. It's because he has a crush on Penny since when they first met in Mr. Wilter's classroom. It was that time when Penny was a new student, not to mention the genius girl in the classroom. Now, this love is now part of their friendship, and their friendship is strong like a piece of metal. Penny: Um, Rudy? Are you okay? Rudy: love Yep, I'm fine. sighs Penny: Okay, now to the Hahamas! Rudy: Sounds great to me! As they head towards the island full of purple trees, and crazy creatures, Snap is seen in the sky with a red balloon on his leg, looking for Rudy. Feather had told him that he should look after the two kids and follow them by smell. Since Snap has this unique ability, he smelled his way to Rudy and Penny. Snap: *as he sings* Finding my bucko and buckette, doo da, doo da, Finding with my lucky scent, oh, dee, doo, da, day. *he stops singing* Well, this is going to be just a piece of cake. *sniffs something* Aha! That must be Rudy! *he does a swimming motion to fly straight to the Hahamas* I'm coming Rudy! I hope he gets here on time! *as he flies in every location Rudy and Penny went earlier, he sang a tune as he goes flying* It ain't gonna pop no more, no more, it ain't gonna pop no more.... *he now hums as he finally arrives to the Hahamas* I'm finally here, in the Hahamas! *he lands and looses the balloon's string and it floats away as he follows his friends into the island of laughter. He accidentally lands on the ground, waking up a Clipper-Nipper, a creature who looks like a blue toenail clipper with eyes and legs of a spider. Snap was afraid of it, and decides to warn Rudy and save him from the creature* RUDY! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU GOTTA DRAW SOMETHING! Penny: Did you hear that? Rudy: I know, it's Snap, and he needs my help! Penny: Well, you mean he needs our help. You know what to do, Rudy. Rudy: I'm on it. *he draws a fence, that blocks the Clipper-Nipper from attacking Snap, and catches him before his zoner friend gets bitten by the creature* Snap! I missed you! Snap: So did I! *hugs Rudy* Penny: Aww! That's so sweet for you guys to be together again! I know you always helped your friends in Chalkzone, even I know that you're a real hero, even to me! Okay, I haven't done this, but here it goes. *she finally has her chance to kiss Rudy on the cheek and eventually she did after what she said earlier. Rudy was dazed of what he felt that peck Penny gave her, and he blushed like the color of roses* That was a gift to know that I loved you all along! Rudy: *chuckles as he scratches his head* Yeah, it was. I bet this is the best gift I had, Penny. That was kind of cute, sweet, and nice, just like you. Penny: *giggles and blushes* Oh, stop, Rudy, you're making me blush! *realizes something* Wait a minute! We still have time to find the remaining balloons! The 3 balloons! *3 second pause* Snap: Exactly! The final 3! My birthday isn't a birthday without these babies! Let's go! *the three heroes went to find the last three balloons in the Hahamas. They divided to make it easier for them to make Snap's party in time. Snap is at the Palm Trees that look like hands, once you're onto it, it'll fling you to the skies, soaring in the air. Luckily, when he jumped into the palm tree, (Get it? Palm, as in hand?) and he gets the balloon from it, and gets flung and landing on the ground with his feet* Snap: I landed, safely! I did it! *sees a picnic basket in the ocean, with another balloon hanging on it* Another balloon! Rudy! There's my forth balloon, dead ahead! Draw something! Rudy: I'm on it! *he and his friends go to the bridge and once they see the balloon, he draws a fishing pole to get the basket, and grabs the balloon* I got the forth balloon. Snap: *feels some giant footsteps* Uhh, bucko, I think you're forgetting something. Rudy: Oh yes, the final balloon. Snap: No, behind you. *points to a green horned, yellow tailed, purple bull-like monster, who is mad at Rudy for disturbing his slumber* RUN!!! *he runs away from the monster and hides in a rock-shaped dome* Rudy, I told you, draw something! THE CHALK RUDY, USE THE CHALK!!! Rudy draws a piece of meat, along a string, and distracts the monster. Once he is in its' distraction, Rudy manages to escape and reunites quickly. Now going into Smooch Island, home of the Smooch. The Smooch itself is a bird wearing a orange curly wig, purple boots, and bright red lipstick. She is about the size of an ostrich, and when she kisses someone, the victim will laugh nonstop. Luckily, there's a cure, drink a zesty lime coconut juice. Rudy: Uh oh, it's the Smooch. We better distract her by some brilliant ideas so she won't get smooched. Penny: Well, I hope we don't get it by last time! If you get kissed by her, oh, you know this by now since you experienced this. Just get away from her! *Rudy runs away from the Smooch while he draws a piece of fruit for the creature* Interesting! I've never knew that the Smooch actually likes fruit that is sweet and ripe! Rudy: Here, Smooch! Come and get it! *the Smooch looks at the fruit and follows it, while Snap looks at her running towards him* Snap: RUDY! Pass me the chalk! *Rudy, now going to Snap, passes the chalk to him, which passes to Penny* Penny, here, take his chalk. Penny: *she draws some spring shoes with pink wings on them and puts them on, and bounces to the last balloon on the nest* Ready, steady, now! *she now jumps high so the Smooch will never see her, and she grabs the last balloon* I've got it! Snap: Yay, Penny! You did a good job, buckette. A great job. Now, CAN WE GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!? THE SMOOCH IS GONNA SMOOCH US!!! Penny: *to Rudy* Rudy! You gotta draw something! Snap: My sentiments, exactly! Why did I even use "sentiments"? Penny: You should draw a hot air balloon to escape Smooch Island, AKA The Hahamas. *puts the last balloon on her backpack, now airborne, but puts herself back to the ground* Rudy: I'm on it! *he draws a blue hot air balloon and he, Penny and Snap hop onto the balloon and escape Smooch Island* Snap: Why use a Hover Turtle, when you can have a balloon to fly? *laughs* They now return to Snap's house, everyone still partying but they stopped by Snap's voice. Snap: Attention party guests! The Snap is back! *the guests all cheered for the crew* I have retrieved all five gold balloons for my party, ya' know! Blocky: I have found another cake! Snap: Um, the cake is still there. Not ruined or anything. Blocky: Oh, that. Sorry. Snap: That's okay. Now, everyone gather up! A purple elephant passes the cake to Snap, with the candles in 6 colors of the rainbow. Elephant: Happy Birthday, Snap. Snap: Thanks, Prince Patchy-derm. *blows the candles out, and walks to Penny and Rudy* This may be the best birthday ever, guys! Rudy and Penny: *as their blue friend hugs them* Aww. In the end, Snap's birthday is an unforgettable adventure, especially for Rudy Tabootie, and Penny Sanchez. They will remember it, even though they can't eat the cake since it was made of chalk though. (The End.)